


Late Night Viewing

by LadyChef



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, Sexy Fluff, slight porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: James is watching something he isn't suppose to.





	Late Night Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> quick and small fluff with slight angst.

Q woke from a deep sleep to realize that he was alone in their bed. Rubbing his eyes, he reached for his glasses and got out of bed looking for James.  
He saw a glow coming from under his study door as he enters the hallway. Slowly he opens the door and is shocked to find James pleasuring himself to a video on his laptop.  
James wasn’t facing him and as Q approached he was shocked to see that James was watching two women going at it. He wasn’t sure how to feel, did this mean that James did prefer women over men. Q instantly began to feel insecure about himself and his mate. 

Before Q could say anything, James came with a soft muffled gasp, and began cleaning himself with a tissue. He stood up and threw the tissue away and turned seeing Q with a few tears welling in his eyes. 

“Quinn, I didn’t realize...um that you were up!” He stammered. Q looked at him then to the laptop then back to him.  
“Something you want to tell me?” He asked. James had the decency to look a bit ashamed before he spoke.  
“I...sometimes I, just like to watch women. It doesn’t mean anything, I’m not totally gay Q, you must know I am bi.” Q nodded turns leaving the room, James quickly follows behind him.  
Q stops and sternly looks at James and growls. “Don’t touch me, go...go wash your hands!” James nodded and went to their restroom. 

As James was cleaning up, he could hear Q ranting. “What else do you wank off to?..hmmm. Do you wank off to men also, maybe a man and a woman?” James just sighed and knew this was going to be a long night. Thankfully they were both on downtime from MI6.  
After drying his hands he walks into their bedroom to find Q pacing, he just walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and lets him vent. 

Q stops and realizes that James is now in the room. He runs a hand through his hair and looks at him.  
He starts to get angry but turns quiet and sad. “Do you not want me anymore?..are you wanting women now?” Q sat in the chair and wouldn’t look at him.  
James could only sigh and rub his hands over his face. He turns and looks at his love.  
“No...Quinn. I love you and desire you so much. But sometimes I think you get tired of me wanting you all the time.” Q looks up at him then. “And sometimes I just want to look at a woman. It never means I want to leave you for one. Also my love...you sometimes dominate my mind and I wank off to thoughts of you!”  
Q blushed and had a small smile on his face despite not wanting to. James picked up on it and moved over to Q and kneeled down in front of him. 

Placing his rough hands on his knees, James began kneading them and sliding them slowly up and down Q’s legs.  
“I think about you naked and spread out on our bed, all excited and sweaty with want. I imagine you stroking yourself while I watch, talking all filthy and seductively.” Q was really smiling now, all his anger abieted. 

James leans up and presses a soft kiss to his lips, then down his jawline to his neck as he whispers to him. “I love you, I’m sorry if I upset you.” He continued kissing down Q’s chest to his naval. Slowly he laved his tongue over it, causing Q to squirm and giggle.  
James leaned up and reached under Q’s round bottom and pulled down his pajama bottoms. Q moaned as his cock sprang free and blushed when James smiled at him.  
One calloused hand gently grasped his cock and began to stroke. Mediterranean blue eyes look up at Q as James begins to slide his tongue over the crown of his cock. 

Q’s mind was blown, he doesn’t think his cock had even ever been this hard. Watching James watch him was causing so much emotion and pleasure that Q was sure he would pass out. 

“James please...oh god please, don’t stop!” He placed a hand on his golden head and just had to scritch his nails over his short blonde hair.  
As his head lolled back, he smiled hearing James moan. 

James pulled off his cock with a slight pop and grins as he takes a breath.  
“I want you on the bed love, please?” Q regains his brain and nods to James. A squeak comes out of him when James stands and easily lifts him up.  
Q clings to him and kisses his neck then it clicks back in his brain. He is having sex with his lover after just catching him watching lesbian porn.  
When Q is set on the bed and before James can join him Q puts his hand up.  
“Wait...wait, I don’t think I can do this!” James gets confused and sits down next to him, causing Q to stand up. He began pacing again and all James could do was watch.  
“James...I just found you watching porn not more than 30 minutes ago and now you want to have sex with me?” Q faced him now. “I don’t know if I can do this, I feel as if you are just wanting me because you are aroused.” Q sat down next to him on the bed. 

James let out a breath and nodded. “I can understand how you would think that and would feel as if I didn’t want you. But I can tell you Quinn, I do love you and it was only a moment of weakness and curiosity. Since I met you I have only had a woman when it was needed for intel, otherwise, I would only be with you. I shouldn’t have done it and I do apologize. I can tell you it meant nothing towards you or our relationship.”

James knelt once again and took Q’s hands in his own. “I apologize my love...my life. I promise it will never happen again and before you say it. No I will not be tempted to be with a woman ever. It’s only for work and I am sick of that as well. I love you and desire only you.” He whispers next and it causes Q to blush and smile. “Only your cock I wish in my mouth my sweet love!”  
“Are we okay now? I mean at least there wasn’t another man in the video, just women!” Q rolls his eyes then laughs before smirking a response.  
“If you want to watch another man. I want to be there to critique his performance!”  
James just laughs. “Deal!”  
Q then pushes himself back into the bed and crooks his finger at James before saying seductively and with authority. 

“Weren’t you in the middle of servicing me?” James chuckles and shakes his head then stands at attention as he salutes Q.  
“Sir yes Sir!” 

James slowly crawls up into the bed and covers Q’s body with his own. Leaning down, he gives Q a filthy, sexy kiss before speaking about how much he loved him.  
Q moans, writhing under his body moaning his name and how much he loved him. 

It was a long time till both of them fell asleep.

end

**Author's Note:**

> be kind.. I'm only a chef.. not Hemingway but I do enjoy comments


End file.
